Arlandria Rhodes
Arlandria Rhodes is the current medic on The Redemption, notable for her unprofessional behavior, laidback attitude, and general lack of formal medical training. Early Life Born to wealthy parents, William and Caitlin Rhodes, on Sharras III, Arlandria was never an agreeable child. She felt out of place living in Rali, an affluent city full of corporate types she couldn't see as anything but dull. As her parents pushed her towards a career in medicine, she reluctantly obliged, studying when they were looking and acting out whenever they weren't. As time went on, she got into habits of drinking, smoking, and engaging in overall illicit behavior. When she was 16, her parents were both thrown in jail as part of the mass arrests that took place in Rali due to rampant fraud and corruption. She was left in the care of her estranged Uncle Jax. Criminal Activity At first, Arlandria assumed he would he be from the same stock as her parents, with the same massive inheritance and estate. In reality, this perception was entirely wrong. Arlandria's father had two-timed Jax out of his share of their late father's inheritance years earlier, leaving Jax to fend for himself. He had taken to running con games as a method of survival. After finding this out, Arlandria took to her uncle's career, turning them into a capable team. Since she was a teenage girl, most people first meeting her were naive enough to believe she was incapable of malicious actions. This made her an invaluable asset to Jax, as she could play possum or be the distraction as Jax made off with whatever valuables the mark had. They soon began planet-hopping in order to best evade the law. The occasional con gone wrong would end in a shootout, meaning Arlandria discovered a use for all the medicine her parents forced her to study. Moreover, she discovered that she wasn't bad at it. As she bonded with Jax and other criminals she met, her teenage sense of rebellion and defiance faded and was a replaced with a sense of solace and satisfaction. Jax wound up in jail occasionally, usually only for a few months at a time. Usually this meant she would find other people to run with, serving as a medic for any group of criminals that was willing to pay her and whose guts she didn't hate. It was during one of these stints that she returned to Rali and chose to look into joining the crew of Redemption. The Redemption While on the crew, she quickly bonded with Ethan Fisher, striking up a friendship with him that soon became a romance. They agreed to marry each other in the middle of the raid on Kiprianov’s mansion. She has also taken on a big sister role with Charlotte, comforting through her conflict with Qiang and failed attempts at romance with Kei. During her time on the Redemption, she received news that her Uncle Jax was being transferred to a Confederate prison and desperately wanted out for fear that he would be executed. Arlandria has promised to help him, and Drake has since offered up the Redemption’s aid if necessary. Category:Characters Category:Redemption Crew